Poorstretch
|title4 = Activity/Popularity Status|activity_date(s) = February 18, 2014 - present|status_on_kyoobur9000_channel = Main/Major Effect; Used once or a few times once a month or few.|first_video_appearance = "Abusing Paulstretch (Possible Effect Name: Poorstretch)"(February 18, 2014) (official)|last_video_appearance = "Paramount 100TH Anniversary Poorstretched" (November 2, 2017)|versions/variations/related_effects = Phasestretch, Blacklight, Poorstretch Accompaniment|image1 = Poorstretch.jpg|program(s)_used_to_create_with = }}Poorstretch (or Blackstretch,' Poorstretch/Blacklight') is an effect made by Kyoobur9000. The effect consists of the audio applied in Paulstretch on Audacity with the time resolution and stretch factor on it in a very low rate making the audio to sound like its was stretched timely very poorly. Appearance The current video effect for "Poorstretch" is basically the video effect "Blacklight" where the grayscale colors are completely black and the colors being set in dark red-blue (and sometimes yellow) tones by duplicating the video into two tracks making one of them desperate (removing the colors leaving the grayscale all black and white) and difference it with the original video track. The audio sounds as if it was stretched on time in a very poor rate by using Paulstretch on Audacity by making the values on the time resolution and the stretch factor in very low rates, this makes the tone of the audio a bit unsettling but also quite a unique effect on the Kyoobur9000 channel. The video effect during the debut of the "Poorstretch" was different where the light colors were in bright yellow, green, cyan, and dark red, pink, and blue colors which was done by when a glitch on Kyoobur's Sony Vegas Pro 12 program occurred when he applied HSL Adjust seven times with the values all on default, apparently this was only a glitch so the effect can not be done unless this glitch does occur. Origins/History On February 18, 2014, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Abusing Paulstretch (Possible Effect Name: Poorstretch)" which consists of the Muppets music video sung by "Dr. Teeth and Electric Mayhem" called "No Room for Boring" in a 2014 Toyota Highlander commercial. It consists of the video effect with the light colors in more solid colors which was done by a glitch when applying HSL Adjust seven times all in their default settings. The audio sounds like it was stretched quite poorly on time, this unique audio effect was used with the effect preset "Paulstretch" on Audacity with the values on it in very low rates. Thus, the effect was given the name Poorstretch as for the low values on the Paulstretch preset. On the same day Kyoobur uploaded 20 other videos (most of them being logos) applied in the brand new "Poorstretch" effect sorta making it all as a marathon. On April 15, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Blacklight and Poorstretch, Now... A COMBO!" which shows the Channel 5 1986 logo applied in both the video effect "Blacklight" and the audio effect "Poorstretch" which was said in the description that he is planning on merging the "Poorstretch" effect with the video effect "Blacklight" thus the "Blacklight" effect as itself was now the video effect for "Poorstretch" after that glitch that allowed to create the old video effect for "Poorstretch" was fixed. As well as it being the current version of "Poorstretch", the merging of the both "Poorstretch" and "Blacklight" also earned a new nickname for it used in a few videos in Kyoobur's channel "Blackstretch". On April 30, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Poorstretch Accompaniment" which showed the 1985 Family Home Entertainment logo applied in "Poorstretch" expect their are two audio tracks with one of them happening to have "Poorstretch" applied and the other not, which is similar to "Diamond Accompaniment" and "G-Major Accompaniment". The video effect is basically the video effect for "Poorstretch" differenced with the original video track not applied with "Poorstretch". This accompaniment effect has been the only time it was used and it is unknown if this will appear in any recent videos on the Kyoobur9000 channel. On July 2, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Poorstretch Combined with Phaser" which showed the 20th Century Fox logo applied in Poorstretch with the Audacity audio preset plug-in "Phaser" applied in it. It became a variation effect of "Poorstretch" and was given the name "Phasestretch" when a few other videos were uploaded of logos applied with this effect. Later videos of this effect had TV Simulation/Line Sync applied on it. This effect was quite short-lived and its latest known appearance on the Kyoobur9000 channel was on August 1, 2014 of the video "KVC Home Video Phasestretched" which showed the KVC Home Video logo applied with "Phasestretch". It's unknown if this effect will have any future presence on the Kyoobur9000 channel or if this resides as a forgotten effect as of now. On January, 2015, Kyoobur uploaded two videos titled "Gracie Films Blackstretched" (uploaded on January 4) and "Vestron Video Poorstretched" (uploaded on January 6), both descriptions on both videos showed instructions on how to do both the video effect and the audio effect for "Poorstretch"/"Blackstretch". While later in 2015, Poorstretch did had a few long hiatus', but there was one video which featured a different video effect for "Poorstretch" in a video titled "Live Kyoob Logo Poorstretched" (uploaded on August 12, 2015), which was the Kyoobur9000 "Live Kyoob" logo applied in the audio effect for "Poorstretch" and a different color effect as the logo would have been mostly black for most of the start if applied in the usual video effect for "Poorstretch" as it is does have no color in that start of the logo. The video effect used for that particular video had both the white and black white expect the mid point greyscale colors are in black. This video effect was particularly used in this one particular video. It wouldn't be until June 9, 2016, when the "Poorstretch" was finally pulled out of such long hiatus' when Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "The Poorstretched Duck Song" which was "The Duck Song" music video applied in "Poorstretch". Thus the effect was finally brought back into full use. On November 1, 2017, Kyoobur uploaded a video tutorial on how to make both the audio and video effect for "Poorstretch" while Kyoobur speaks in a Dracula-like voice impression while being shown applying the effect to the 100th Anniversary Paramount Pictures Millennial logo as a late Halloween special for his channel. The video is titled "Kyoobur's Spooktastic Halloween Poorstretch Tutorial". The video of the Paramount logo applied with "Poorstretch" was uploaded the day after the video tutorial was uploaded and the video is titled "Paramount 100TH Anniversary Poorstretched". Versions/Variations/Related Effects * Phasestretch - Phasestretch is an effect variation of the effect "Poorstretch" with a few differences. As for the audio effect, its the same as always expect that it is applied with the Audacity plug-in "Phaser" which makes it sound a bit wavy. The video effect is also the same time expect it is also applied with TV Simulator/Line Sync on it. * Blacklight - Blacklight is the video effect that Kyoobur9000 created on his channel back in March 7, 2014. It was short-lived like the "Phasestretch" effect, due to the effect being merged with the "Poorstretch" effect as the current version for "Poorstretch" (or "Blackstretch") in April 15, 2014. * Poorstretch Accompaniment - Poorstretch Accompaniment is an effect variation and the accompaniment of the effect "Poorstretch" with half of it in "Poorstretch" and the other half not. This was only used once when this effect was created back in April 30, 2014. Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Effects Category:9K Effects Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:Alpha Effects Category:Scary Effects